Melissa Hastings
Melissa Hastings-Thomas '''lub powszechnie znana pod panieńskim nazwiskiem Melissa Hasting''' — starsza, pozornie idealna o 6 lat starsza siostra Spencer Hastings, była narzeczona Wrena Kingstona i żona Iana Thomasa. Podejrzewana o bycie "A". W odcinku "UnmAsked" pojawia się jako "Czarny Łabędź". Grana przez Torrey DeVitto. Różnice między serialem. a książkami *W książkach, Melissa ma krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. W serialu ma ciemne włosy i oczy jak jej siostra Spencer. *W serialu, Melissa była żoną Iana przed śmiercią, podczas gdy w książkach, była tylko jego dziewczyną. *Melissa, w książkach chodzi z Darrenem Wildenem. W serialu, nigdy nie było o tym wspomniane . *W książkach, Melissa nie zaszła w ciążę z Ianem. W serialu, zaszła w ciążę, a następnie poroniła. Po stracie swojego drugiego dziecka, okłamała Spencer i każdego, że jest nadal w ciąży. Ciekawostki *Nieświadomie całowała się ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Jasonem DiLaurentis. *Melissa widziała zdjęcie z obozu Camp May, na którym była Alison, CeCe i detektyw Wilden. *Według Garretta w dniu zaginięcia Alison, Melissa rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon i była bardzo zdenerwowana. *Melissa była zarówno Czarnym Łabędziem i Królową Kier (drugim był Wilden). Prawdopodobnie za każdym razem była szantażowana. * Jason widział jak Melissa i CeCe rozmawiają ze sobą w noc zniknięcia Ali. Nie był jednak tego w stu procentach pewny, ponieważ wcześniej pił alkohol i brał narkotyki. *Zakłada się, że Melissa wiedziała o fałszywych stronach w Lodge. *Melissa przyznała się, że wysłała Jenne i Shane, aby pilnowały Spencer. *Według Spencer Melissa raz zagroziła jej złamaniem kciuków za korzystanie z jej szczotki do włosów. *Melissa nieświadomie pochowała żywcem Bethany Young, myśląc, że Spencer w przypływie gniewu zamordowała Ali. *Jako jedyna postać, zarówno w serialu i w książce jest biologicznym dzieckiem Veroniki i Petera. |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie (30/95) Sezon 1 (11/22) * 1x01 Pilot * 1x02 The Jenna Thing * 1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl * 1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming * 1x10 Keep Your Friends Close * 1x11 Moments Later * 1x13 Know Your Frenemies * 1x16 Je Suis une Amie * 1x19 A Person of Interest * 1x21 Monsters in the End * 1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (10/25) * 2x01 It's Alive * 2x02 The Goodbye Look * 2x03 My Name Is Trouble * 2x04 Blind Dates * 2x05 The Devil You Know * 2x13 The First Secret * 2x21 Breaking The Code * 2x22 Father Knows Best * 2x23 If These Dolls Could Talk * 2x24 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (7/24) * 3x03 Kingdom of the Blind * 3x04 Birds of a Feather * 3x16 Misery Loves Company * 3x19 What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted * 3x20 Hot Water * 3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? * 3x24 A Dangerous Game Sezon 4 (2/24) * 4x03 Cat's Cradle * 4x04 Face Time * 4x24 A is For Answers Sezon 5 (6/25) * 5x01 EscApe From New York * 5x03 Surfing the Aftershocks * 5x07 The Silence of E. Lamb * 5x10 A Dark Ali * 5x11 No One Here Can Love or Understand Me * 5x22 To Plea or Not to Plea Sezon 6 (2/20) * 6x13 The Gloves Are On * 6x17 We've All Got Baggage Galeria melissa-hastings-pretty-little-liars.jpg Melissa-melissa-hastings-30068096-300-420.jpg Melissa-Hastings-ABC-Family.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-10-10_at_5.40.10_PM.png melissa-hastings-pll.jpg Melissa-and-Spencer-Hastings-Pretty-Little-Liars.jpg 061412_pll_featured120614121406.jpg melissa-hastings-kingdom-of-the-blind.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina Hastings Kategoria:Absolwenci Rosewood High Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:A do Z